


First Kiss

by Cleverclove



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sad?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: Olivia never thought she would experience a first kiss.





	First Kiss

Olivia never thought she would experience a first kiss. She never fathomed how warm it felt, or how comforting it is knowing that the one sharing it with her would be a man she loved dearly. She never thought she’d go outside of her dreary life with this brave man with a valid taxi drivers’ license and a good curated book collection to save sweet hearted orphans stuck in pitiable circumstances. 

She would always remember the promise uttered before and how alone it seemed now.

Olivia never thought she would experience a first kiss. She also never thought it would be her last.

**Author's Note:**

> Compliments? Constructive criticism? Comment away, and don’t forget to leave kudos!


End file.
